Harry Potter futur mage noir !
by Lisandra0210
Summary: Personne n'avait prévu que Harry soit accusé du meurtre de Dumbuldore ni qu'il soit e,voyer à Azkaban. Mais surtout que la personne qui va le délivrer n'est t'autre que Voldemort
1. Prologue

_Prologue._

_Salle de Jugement_

_Ombrage: Bonjour à tous nous sommes tous réuni pour entamer la sentance de Harry James Potter accusé de meurtre envers Albus Dumbuldore._  
_Fudge: Monsieur Potter avouez-vous avoir tuer Dumbuldore_

_POV Harry_  
_Je relève ma tete vers Fudge et lui lance un de mes regards noir qui le fait trembler sur sa chaise._  
_Harry: Non, je renie les accusations contre moi_  
_Ombrage: Foutèze !_  
_Membre du Magemot: Madame Ombrage controlez-vous_  
_Ombrage: Excuser moi_  
_Cette femme je l'aies toujours détester cette femme qui collectionne les assiettes avec ses stupides chats et ses habit roses qui m'écoeure. BEURK_  
_Fudge: bien Monsieur Harry Potter nous avons relever dans votre version des fait que vous étiez là au moment du meurtre de Dumbuldore._  
_Harry: oui hé ?_  
_Fudge: Et bien si vous dites que vous etes innocent et que vous étiez spectateur dite nous qui à tuer Dumbuldore ?_  
_Bien sur je savais qui avait tuer Dumbuldore c'était Severus Rogue mais je ne le dirais pas. Je savais que en plus il était ici dans les gradins avec à coté de lui Draco Malfoy et de l'autre Lucius Malfoy. Mais à coté de lui se trouvait un homme bizzare avec une cape qui recouvrait tout son visage._  
_Harry: Et bien tout d'un coup j'ai un trou de mémoire c'est ennuyant non ?_  
_je voyais Dans les yeux de Severus de la surprise mon avis il s'attendait à ce que je le dénonce et bien non._  
_Ombrage: Vous etes affreux vous etes comme Voldemort un monstre qui renie tout sur tout._  
_Là s'en est trop_  
_Je relève mon visage déformé par la rage. _  
_Harry: lui au moin est plus agréable à regarder qu'une vieille peau comme vous._  
_Ombrage: comment osez-vous insolent _  
_Harry: je fais ce que je veux c'est pas une emmerdeuse comme vous qui va me dire ce que je dois faire._  
_Tout à coup ma magie m'entoura et je sentis mes yeux devenir rouge sang._  
_Puis en un éclair je me retrouva devant Ombrage. _  
_Harry: Je ne dirais qu'une fois si vous osez dire que Voldemort est un monstre je vous tue_  
_Ombrage: pourquoi le défendez-vous ?_  
_Harry: Vous avez déjà vécu chez des moldu qui te traite de monstre qui vous bats jusqu'à sang et de ressentir de la haine pour ces stupides moldus. Non ? Alors vous ne pouvez pas comprendre notre souffrance et l'envie de nous venger donc dite encore que c'est un monstre je vous tuerais._  
_Puis avant de dire autre chose les gardiens arrivèrent et bridèrent ma magie mais mes yeux restèrent rouge sang._  
_Fudge: Bien Harry James Potter vous etes accusé d'avoir tuer Dumbuldore, vous etes condamné à 10 ans à Azkaban._

_Fin du prologue_

_Pardon je sais que le prologue est court déso mais je promet que le chapitre 1 sera long PROMIS !_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

_Beaucoup de temps à passé depuis ma condamnation._

_5 ans vous vous rendez conte 5 ans passé dans cette le principal c'est que je suis toujours vivant enfin bon._

_Le seul point positif c'est pendant ces 5 ans j'ai fais de nouvelle rencontre des gens que je ne connaissais mal mais que j'ai appris à connaitre comme Liliana._

_Liliana est une sorcière condamné pour avoir tuer son mari le jour de leur mariage parce que celui-ci avait eut le culot de la tromper la veille du mariage. Vous vous imaginez que la veille de votre mariage on vous apprends que l'homme que vous aimez vous à trompé, personnellement j'aurais fait la meme chose mais bon je ne suis pas elle._

_Comme je vous le disais, j'ai fais beaucoup de rencontre mais malgré ces liens que j'ai pus tissé avec les autres prisonniers cela ne change rien au faite que je me sens trahit par mes amis Ron et Hermione, ils m'ont laissé tomber au moment ou j'avais le plus besoin d'eux mais se sont dans des épreuves comme sa qu'on voit qui sont ses véritables amis non ?_

_Rien que le faite de repenser à sa me fait pleurer, on m'a souvent répété que "le Passé est le Passé et le Présent est le Présent peut importe ce qu'on est put faire c'est le passé" mais je ne suis pas comme cet personne qui à dit cette phrase parfois ce qu'on a fait dans le passé peut resurgir et nous hanter toute notre vie. Pour moi c'es avoir vu Dumbuldore mourir devant mes yeux, j'étais si près et pourtant si loin à la fois incapable de bouger comme si mes pieds avait été collé au sol. J'ai vus une personne que j'aimais mourir devant moi, j'ai toujours l'impression que la moindre personne qui s'attache à moi finit par mourir à cause de moi mais que puis-je faire ?_

_"Harry"_

_Tiens quelqu'un m'appelle_

_"Harry réveille toi"_

_J'ouvre les yeux et tombe dans les yeux noir profond de Liliana._

_-Tu pensais encore à tes amis et à Dumbuldore ? _

_-Oui...je ne peux pas m'empecher de penser à ce qu'il c'est passé._

_Liliana se dirigea vers moi et m'entoura de ses bras et me fit un calin qui eut le don de me calmé. _

_-Harry...rien est de ta faute._

_Elle me tire doucement de son étreinte pour que je la regarde dans les yeux. C'est dans ces moments que je me r'en conte qu'elle est très jolie avec ses long cheveux noir qui lui arrive au milieu du dos parfois je me dis que si je n'aimais pas les hommes j'aurais pus tomber sous le charme de Liliana. Et oui j'aime les hommes le grand Harry Potter aime les hommes et ma première fois n'a été que le grand Draco Malfoy, j'avoue c'est difficile à croire moi et Malfoy dans un lit. Enfin c'est ma vie et voilà._

_Pendant que moi je divaguais dans mes pensées Liliana m'adressa un sourire _

_-Toi un jour il va t'arriver des malheures_

_-Hein! Quoi! m'exclamais-je _

_-Rien, va retourner dans tes pensées malsaine._

_-n'importe quoi...tu sais..._

_Je ne pus finir ma phrase que le mur de la cellule se brisa et apparut deux silhouettes purement masculine c'est vrai les hommes ne sont pas aussi musclé faut pas exagéré._

_Je vois la première silhouette ce diriger vers moi et me saisir le bras._

_-Ne me toucher pas !_

_-calme toi un peu._

_-Me calmer c'est une bonne celle-là me calmer, c'est normal deux inconnus au détruit le mur de ma cellule et un de ces inconnus me tien le bras et me dit de me calmer c'est tout à fait normal._

_-Tu veux bien te taire Potter_

_Je reconnais cette vois c'est celle de Severus Rogue mon ancien professeur de potion la personne qui me hait le plus au monde, il faut dire que si je devais mourir ce serait la première personne à etre heureuse._

_-Professeur._

_-Vous mettez du temps à comprendre vous!_

_Je me retourne vers la personne qui me tient le bras_

_-Lucius Malfoy_

_-Pour vous servir._

_Il ce moque de moi ce con(pardon pour le langage)_

_-Bon qu'en vous aurez finit de papoter serait- il possible de dégager d'ici ?_

_Je me lache de la poigne de Malfoy et me dirige vers Liliana que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer à cause des débris._

_-Liliana sa va?_

_-Oui sa va ne t'inquiet pas._

_Je voyais bien que sa n'allait pas sa jambes était écrasé par un gros bloc de pierre et sa main avait été écorché pendant sa chute._

_-Non tu ne va pas bien._

_Elle pris ma main dans la sienne et dit:_

_-Sauve-toi_

_-Non je ne t'abandonnerais pas._

_Elle déplaça sa main pour la mettre sur ma joue_

_-Harry peut importe qui tu deviens peut importe ce que tu fais je serais toujours avec toi_

_Je sentis les bras puissant de Lucius Malfoy passer autour de ma taille pour me tirer hors du champ de vision de mon amie_

_-NON! LACHER-MOI! LILIANA_

_-Adieu Harry._

_Je sentis mon corp ce soulever puis avant que tout disparaisse je cris avec toutes les force qui me restait._

_-LILIANA!_

_Puis trou noir!_

_FIN!_

_REVIEW please j'ai besoin de votre avis sur ce chapitre_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

_**fourche langue.= en gras**  
_

* * *

_Tout est noir, je ne vois rien du tout, je ne sens rien. Quand tout à coup je tombe dans une chambre d'enfant, une chambre qui ma l'air familière comme si je l'avais déjà vu dans mes souvenirs._

_Puis tout à coup la porte s'ouvre sur une jeune femme rousse ou la peur pouvait ce lire sur son si beau visage._

_"Harry"_

_Attendez c'est mon nom._

_"Oh mon bébé sa va aller"_

_Je la voyais me bercer doucement pour que je n'aies pas peur mais j'entendis des pas ce rapprocher de plus en plus mais j'avais vu ma mère poser un sortilège avant qu'elle ne vienne me bercer. Mais ce fut inutile la porte ce fracassa sous les assaut de sort puissant que jetait cet personne. Puis dans la poussière qu'avait fait la porte en ce fracassant sur le sol une silhouette ce dessina. La mystérieuse personne avait mit une capuche pour qu'on ce voit pas son visage, il pointa sa baguette sur moi comme si il s'apprettait à lancer un sort mais ma mère courra vers l'inconnu et bloqua son bras qui tenait la baguette._

_"Pitié ne faite pas sa"_

_"lache-moi sale sang de bourbe"_

_"Non! je ne vous laisserais pas toucher Harry"_

_L'inconnu poussa ma mère sur le sol pour pointer sa baguette sur moi et murmura un sort que je ne put entendre._

_Le Flash vert ce dirigea vers moi mais ma mère s'interposa et ce fut elle qui reçu le sort mais il ricocha arriva sur moi mais après ricocha encore une fois et atterrit sur l'inconnu qui ne put l'éviter. Et disparut mais à ma plus grande surprise je ne pleurait pas, je regardais dans toute la pièce comme si je me demandais ce qu'il se passait. Puis j'entendis un bruit qui me fit sursauter je me retourna pour voir le professeur Severus Rogue entrain de bercer ma mère, il pleura et cria pour exprimer sa douleur. Puis il déposa ma mère au sol et passa sa main sur le visage de ma mère pour abaisser ses paupières qui était encore ouverte puis il arriva à ma hauteur et me regarda__, je voyais dans son regard du soulagement mais quand il remarqua la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur mon front il passa sa main comme pour essayer de l'effacer mais au lieu de pleurer je me mis à rire et à tendre les bras pour qui me prenne, il était très étonner que je ne pleure pas mais il me prit dans ses bras et me caressa les cheveux pour après me faire un bisou sur mon front._

_"Toi tu es coriace"_

_"ga"_

_"Non moi c'est severus pas 'ga'"_

_"rus"_

_"Non severus"_

_"rus"_

_"bien alors appel moi rus"_

_Je le vois partir. Puis tout devient flou. J'ouvre mes yeux devant moi se trouve un serpent qui n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur._

**"tu es enfin réveiller"**

**"Qui es-tu"**

**"Je suis Nagimi le serpent de Lord Voldemort"**

_Hein! c'est pas vrai je me trouve dans l'entre de Voldemort celui qui veut me tuer._

**"HE petit sa va ?"**

**"OH MON DIEU !"**

_"Baisse d'un ton un peut j'essaye de dormir moi"_

_Je me retourne vers la source de bruit et tombe sur Voldemort, je le regard il est à moitié nu je me regard je suis tout nu._

_"PERVERT"_

_FIN!_

_Voldemort: je suis tout nu et en plus dans le meme lit que Potter_

_Harry: OH MY GOD_

_Il est peut etre un peut court Mais svp REVIEW please_


End file.
